cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mongoose Publishing
Mongoose Publishing is a British manufacturer of role-playing games, miniatures, and card games, actively publishing material since 2001. Its licenses include products based on the science fiction properties Traveller, Judge Dredd, and Paranoia, as well as fantasy titles Conan: The Roleplaying Game and RuneQuest. History Mongoose Publishing was founded in Swindon, England, in 2001[http://www.mongoosepublishing.com/about.htm Mongoose Publishing official website, about us] by Matthew Sprange and Alexander Fennell.Matthew Sprange interview, in RPG.net, a role-playing-games specialised website It grew out of the d20 System boom sparked by Dungeons & Dragons Third Edition. The first release, the Slayer's Guides, concentrated on different monster types for the d20 system, while the subsequent Quintessential books, detailed specific character classes. The latter were to span three years and thirty-six different titles. In 2003 the company released the magazine Signs and Portents, a house organ aimed at supplementing and supporting Mongoose's products, as well as a range of generic standalone products based on the d20 System, collectively known as the "OGL series". Further acquisitions followed the same year, including the rights to a roleplaying game based on Conan the Barbarian (which saw light of day on January 2004), the roleplaying game Paranoia (2004) and a joint venture with d20 System portal EN World, the EN World Gamer quarterly magazine. Signs & Portents was turned into an online magazine after two years.http://www.mongoosepublishing.com Signs & Portents. As of 2007, Mongoose Publishing has released role-playing and miniatures games based on the Starship Troopers license, as well as the rights to RuneQuest and Traveller. In 2008 Mongoose announced that it was ceasing production and marketing of its miniatures ranges and would, for the time being, concentrate solely on the production of RPGs and miniatures rules. In September 2008, Matthew Sprange announced that Mongoose Publishing had "joined the Rebellion Group, becoming a sister company to Rebellion itself."Mongoose Joins Rebellion, ICv2, September 2, 2008. In October 2008, Sprange announced that Mongoose Publishing would be publishing the new Lejendary Adventure line for Gygax Games. In May 2011, Sprange announced that Mongoose Publishing and Issaries Inc had parted ways, meaning that Mongoose will cease to produce RuneQuest and Glorantha, though they retain the RuneQuest II core rule system which will become Wayfarer later in 2011. Core Rules Systems Since obtaining licenses for the Traveller and RuneQuest role-playing games, Mongoose Publishing quickly established them as in-house core rules systems -- Traveller for science fiction, and RuneQuest for fantasy. This allows a faster time-to-print for the development of new licenses, as well as permitting the fast production of minor or one-shot licenses. For example, Hammer's Slammers was produced as a one-book release; relying on Traveller for its core rules allowed the product to focus on setting-specific rules and colour. Games which already use another rule system, however, have not changed (for example, Conan and Paranoia) as there is no desire to change systems, but rather to have core systems that facilitate the production of new properties which fit sci-fi or fantasy settings. Games and products Miniature Games * Noble Armada: A Call to Arms * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms * Judge Dredd: Gangs of Mega-City One * Starship Troopers: The Miniatures Game * Mighty Armies * Battlefield Evolution * Victory at Sea * A Call to Arms: Star Fleet (A partnership with Amarillo Design Bureau, based on the Star Fleet Universe) Role-playing games and supplements * The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchaunsen (scheduled for a September 2008 release) * Armageddon: 2089 * Babylon 5: The Roleplaying Game * Cities of Fantasy series ** Skraag: City of Orcs ** Stormhaven: City of a Thousand Seas ** Highthrone: City of the Clouds ** Stonebridge: City of Illusions * Classic Play series * Conan: The Roleplaying Game - translated into Spanish by the Spanish publishing house Edge Entertainment in 2005,STURROCK Ian, Conan, el juego de rol; edición atlántea, Edge Entertainment, Seville, February 2005, translated from English into Spanish by Antonio Rico, 352 p., 27x21 cm, hardcover, ISBN 84-95830-47-7 into French by UbIK in 2007,Ian Sturrock, Paul Tucker, Harvey Barker and Vincent Darlage, Conan, le jeu de rôle ; édition atlante, UbIK, Toulouse (France), May 2007, translated from English into French by Guilhem Arbaret, Sandy Julien, Dominique Lacrouts, Geoffrey Picard and Jérôme Vessiere, hardcover, 352 p., ISBN 978-84-95830-47-0 and in Italian by Stratelibri/Wyrd Edizioni in 2006. * CthulhuTech Developed by WildFire llc, printed and distributed by Mongoose. Now being published by Catalyst Game Labs No longer, Catalyst Game Labs has returned the license. * Dragon Warriors (scheduled for an October 2008 release) http://www.magnumopuspress.com/?p=37 archived link * Elric of Melnibone * Encyclopedia Arcane series * Infernum * Jeremiah: The Roleplaying Game (based on the TV series) * Judge Dredd: The Roleplaying Game * Macho Women with Guns * Noctum * OGL Ancients * OGL CyberNet * OGL Horror * OGL Steampunk * OGL Wild West * Paranoia * Power Classes series * Quintessential series * RuneQuest * Sláine: The Roleplaying Game of Celtic Heroes (based on the comics) * Slayers Guide series * Stars Without Number * Starship Troopers: The Roleplaying Game * Traveller * Travellers' Tales series * Ultimate series * Wars RPG Periodicals * Signs & Portents * EN World Gamer See also * Mongoose Publishing is a part of the Bits and Mortar alliance. Bits and Mortar: Who Are We References External links * Category:Board game publishing companies Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Rebellion Developments